


Country Living

by Henrys_Little_One



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Night Hunter (2018), Superman - All Media Types, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Tudors (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dominant Henry Cavill, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, POV Henry, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Henry Cavill, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrys_Little_One/pseuds/Henrys_Little_One
Summary: This is a request from my best friend on tumblr, hope you all enjoy it !!!!
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 44





	Country Living

HENRY POV

“Here we are baby girl,” 

I whisper to her as she sleeps soundly in the passengers seat. She slowly wakes, her head slightly tilting as her eyes open and adjust to the bright sunlight. God she was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. I cant keep my eyes off of her let alone my hands, but they had to stay on the wheel to get here.  
She starts to yawn, 

“oh wow we’re here already ? ” 

She sits up rubbing her eyes and begins to set her hair. “Well, ready to meet my family ?” she asks me.

“I smile back at her, “of course I was born ready.” I chuckle and she rolls her eyes at me scoffing. 

After opening my door I make my way to hers and open it offering my hand for her as she comes out her seat. As soon as her feet touch the floor I pulled her to me, and kissed her. It had been too long. She giggles up at me as she puts her hands on my chest, and I enjoy the flush of her cheeks.  
I looked around. Even being in upstate New York the place she lived had dirt roads, farms, old fast cars and trucks. 

“We really aint in Kansas no more.” 

She takes my hand giggling and leads me to her house. We made it close to evening. As we walk towards the house I could smell something burning. 

“You smell that, love?” I ask, holding her hand and bringing her closer to me,

“Naw, don’t worry Henry, it’s just a bonfire in the backyard.”

Nodding my head in understanding we make it to the front door, she grabs her keys and opens the door. We walk in, seeing the place is quiet.

“Everyone must be in the back.” She pulls me further inside the house by the hand and I follow, she looks back at me over her shoulder with a smile. 

We walk through the house and make it to the backyard. When we make it we got a big cheer and a lot of warm hugs, her family is loving and it seemd to me she was a lot like her father. Meeting her family for the first time was nerve racking but with a beer in my hand and the girl I love next to me, everything was alright.  
Everyone was having a great time, and then I see her swaying her hips to the beat my eyes couldn’t stop staring. Chugging down the rest of my drink I make my way to her and I grab her hips bringing them close to me. Her hand scales down my arm as she faces me and our eyes meet, hers hinting at something. 

“Everything alright ?” I ask pulling up her chin towards me.

“Mmmhm, yeah, you enjoying yourself?” She turns in my arms and grinds on me teasingly.

“Shouldn’t be doing that sweetheart.” I whisper into her ear.

She chuckles and pushes off of me. “Oh yeah, what are you gonna do?”

I shake my head at her as I chuckle low and deep.  
She runs into the house and I walk after her and as I make it to the door, she dangles keys in front of me.  
“What, what are you doing?” I ask, standing there wondering what this girl is up to and whose keys those are.  
“These are keys to my dad’s truck,” She walks up to me and my smile becomes agape with surprise. Before I could ask another question she pulls me by the hand and takes me out the front entrance to the side of the house. 

“Wait, what are you do-“

She turns and kisses my lips and I have nothing else to say. I drag her against me as I kiss her back, enjoying the sweet taste of flavoured gloss, smelling that sweet scent on her skin and her soft curves against me. In a quick instant she moves to get in the back of the truck and as I climb in looking around she pulls me in by the collar onto her. She’s a giggling mess as I land on top of her gasping and bracing myself. Oh seeing her smile makes mine appear. She was breathtaking as she looked up at me with love, nothing but moonlight and the stars above and around us. I kiss her lips as I place her wrists above her head, holding them in one hand as the other slides down her body to unravel more than just her dress. She was going to come undone and all just for me, her gasps becoming moans as she fails to keep quiet. She was going to scream my name and I didn’t care who heard it as my lips move down to the soft skin on her neck. My fingers slide up her inner thigh, causing heated goosebumps to rise and I strum her love lips as I would guitar strings, teasingly stroking and then tickling her clit here and there. She arched for me, her body begging for more silently as if robbed of sound though she panted. She brings her legs up higher and grabs her inner thighs spreading herself for me. As I pull down her dress, I kiss as much skin .as I can, making it to her luscious breasts and finding the nipples to bathe with my tongue, making circles around her erect nipple. I gently grasp and taste her breast in one hand as the other goes to her clit, I swirl them both around in the same motion but the sensation it seems to give her at the same time puts her on edge. She squirts out and I groan in pleasure. 

“Mmh, I love your pussy.” I told her softly.

She mewls, “Oh fuck yes.”

I realize she had thankfully she brought and put down a blanket already; my little vixen had this here before, she planned this. I thrust in a finger as she got wet for me but her cunt is open wanting something thicker then my finger. She was driving me wild, I push in another finger and even then her sex still wanted something more. Oh she needs my cock, and fuck, I need her. I move and take off my shirt and with trembling fingers, then undo my pants. As I bring out my cock I look down and see her soaking wet pussy all hungry for me, I lick my lips and pump my shaft. We align with each other and in one swift motion I was fully in her cunt. Oh she felt so damn good I wanted to stay like this forever if I could. I could feel her wetness all along my shaft, her sex welcoming me. Fuck this is heaven! I move and her juices start coating my cock as I slide in and out of her. My head falls back as my mouth opens, moaning out into the night. I could feel her body surrendering to me, her walls clenching and letting go as I kept pumping, hear her moans which are music to my ears. It made me want to give her more. I ram my cock into her as I hold her hips causing her ass to be in the air as my arms flex keeping her up and my legs holding their balance. Sweat forms and runs down my neck and chest I move forward kissing her panting lips, laying her hips down I run my hands along her body gripping her everywhere from her hair to her thighs licking, sucking, leaving marks. She didn’t object, and that told me she belonged to me. 

“Oh, yes daddy, fuck yes” she moans in my ear

I hold her close to me as I start to grind into her moving my thumb to play with her clit. As I change my movements I start to grind in and out of her still strumming her pearl and she squirts again and again, flowing out of her. She cries out as I find her spot on her swollen clit, 

“Right there, there it is,” I slap her ass. “ there it is!”

She yelps as I slap her ass again, making her pant and speaks yes over and over again. I snap my hips into her as I feel her squirting wash over her wetness. She was getting close and so was I, her hands were gripping onto my shoulders. I move up so I could look at her so I could see what I felt as her body let go. Something so beautiful should never be missed, she tried to keep her eyes open but they kept closing in pleasure as we moved. I rest her legs on my biceps and it let me go deeper into her. We both moan together at the sensation and I felt it, her walls tightening. I begin to piston my cock into her, my muscles tightening and abs flexing as she arches to my thumb not stopping. She screams out her release and I felt the warmth of it all along my cock. A tingle goes up my spine and I feel my balls tighten as I keep thrusting the feeling becomes more and more intense, my head falls back at the sensation from my balls then through my cock. I cry out her name as I cum.

“Y/N!”

I keep myself in her and thrust slowly pushing my cum inside her more and more, my body shaking as I try to keep up straight filling her sweet cunt with all of me. I start to relax and then fully stop, leaving myself inside as I lay on top of her. Both of us panting as I bring her close and turn our positions with her now on top of me with my cock still buried inside her. Holding her close I rub her back as she rests on me, her breathing slowing. I look up into the sky. She places her hand upon my chest and kisses my skin, I then hold that same hand with mine.

“That was amazing.” I smiled.

She didn’t say anything back to me so I look down at her, 

“Sweetheart?” 

I realize she had dozed off. I chuckle watching her and brushing her hair out of her face, curling it behind her ear. I kiss her forehead as I keep holding her close in the warm summer night.


End file.
